Not Needed Anymore
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Pour chaque parent finit par venir le jour où il faut lâcher son enfant.


**Not Needed Anymore**

Gabriel jeta un regard noir à son reflet dans le miroir. Il fallait qu'il paraisse le plus grincheux possible, comme ça, on en viendrait tout de suite aux cris. Yep, il était très bien. Il fallait bien ça vu le combat qu'il était sur le point de mener.

Annoncer à Raphaël qu'il se rendait à une soirée. Entre adolescents. Tout seul.

Il se demandait vaguement comment allait réagir son frère aîné – enfin, ça ne pourrait probablement pas être pire qu'avec Lucifer… Lorsqu'il avait avoué à son gardien avoir tiré sur un joint, l'Etoile du Matin avait pété un câble et l'avait bouclé à double tour dans sa chambre durant deux semaines. Après avoir lancé un sort qui rendait toute évasion impossible.

Gabriel aimait Lucifer – c'était son gardien, son tuteur, son mentor, son protecteur – mais pourquoi celui-ci ne pouvait-il pas voir que son protégé avait grandi ? Bordel, il n'avait plus besoin qu'on lui tienne la main pour aller au lycée ! Et il était tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui en l'absence d'un adulte !

Seulement, Lucifer le considérait toujours comme un bébé impotent et l'avait collé dans les pattes de Raphaël le temps d'effectuer sa tournée autour de l'Univers. Connard !

Rien que d'y repenser, il sentait les coins de sa bouche se tordre pour faire la grimace. Tant mieux, ça rajouterait à l'effet.

Descendant l'escalier, il fit son entrée dans le salon, l'air féroce, portant sa tenue la plus décadente selon Lucifer – jean noir déchiré et t-shirt qui lui recouvrait à peine les côtes – les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Assis sur le canapé en train de lire, Raphaël leva la tête… et ne dit rien. Pas une seule réaction.

Gabriel se sentit brièvement désarçonné – Lucifer lui aurait déjà fait des convulsions – mais se reprit très rapidement.

« Je sors » lâcha-t-il sans explications.

Raphaël garda ses prunelles marron dirigées sur son cadet.

« Tu rentres à quelle heure ? »

D'accord. Le Messager ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Refusant de montrer son désarroi, il se fit agressif :

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Evite de trop boire, alors » rétorqua le guérisseur, « tu sais que l'alcool et la fatigue, c'est un cocktail garanti pour les accidents. »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit où j'allais ! »

« Mon cœur, tu oublies que j'ai été jeune avant toi, et que je sers de médecin à des dizaines de milliers de jeunes. Un garçon de ton âge qui sort le soir ? C'est pour aller à une soirée, de préférence avec des demoiselles et des boissons fortes. En passant, tu feras bien attention ? Je ne suis pas prêt à être tonton… »

Le pauvre Gabriel était sincèrement égaré.

« Tu… ne va pas m'empêcher d'y aller ? »

L'Archange brun haussa un sourcil fin – le Messager le soupçonnait fortement de se les épiler et de les retoucher au crayon.

« D'après mon expérience, ce serait comme de pisser dans un violon. Absolument improductif. Alors amuse-toi bien. »

« Ah… »

L'air absolument paumé, l'adolescent roux sortit lentement du salon et Raphaël s'autorisa un petit sourire attendri. Ah, les enfants. C'était incroyable comme on pouvait les surprendre facilement.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma doucement.

_J'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas rentrer trop tard._

Son sourire retomba un tout petit peu. Vu les restrictions de Lucifer, le garçon reviendrait probablement vers trois-quatre heures du matin… Si tel était le cas, il pouvait toujours courir pour le petit-déjeuner ! Raphaël n'était pas là pour lui servir de bonniche.

Crétin de Lucifer. Le médecin céleste avait une affection profonde pour son aîné direct, c'était indéniable. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait tout ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'approuvait certainement pas le fait que Lucifer refuse à Gabriel le droit de vivre sa vie d'adolescent.

Il la connaissait bien, cette réaction. Beaucoup trop de gardiens – à ses yeux – ne voulaient pas accepter que leur bébé chéri était devenu grand et voulait se détacher d'eux. Résultat, ils finissaient par étouffer leur gamin qui finissait toujours par se rebeller.

C'était ridicule. Un parent n'était pas supposé être comme ça. Un parent n'était pas supposé retenir son enfant dans ses jupes, il était sensé le lancer dans le monde, et à coup de pied dans les fesses s'il le fallait.

Heureusement, Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir tant besoin de coups de pied aux fesses – sauf en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères. Il avait envie de s'émanciper. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le pointe dans la bonne direction, avec les conseils nécessaires, et ensuite… ensuite, c'était à lui de faire son chemin.

_Il a grandi si vite._

Quand le Messager était encore petit, il semblait à Raphaël que le moment où son benjamin deviendrait mature ne viendrait que dans une éternité. Un battement de cils plus tard, Gabriel était passé du stade de nouveau-né à celui d'adolescent. L'éternité n'avait duré que le temps d'un battement de cils.

Et maintenant, il commençait à partir.

Intérieurement, le médecin céleste comprenait pourquoi Lucifer se comportait comme il le faisait. Pour être gardien, il fallait un minimum de masochisme, car au final, en quoi consistait la tâche ? Tout donner, tout sacrifier à un enfant, qui ne vous récompenserait qu'en vous prouvant que vous ne lui étiez plus indispensable. Oui, il fallait être masochiste.

Raphaël détestait souffrir. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas renier la fierté qui montait en lui alors qu'il voyait Gabriel le rejeter progressivement.

_Tu n'as plus besoin de moi._

L'idée aurait dû lui faire mal, et c'était un peu le cas. Mais c'était effacé par le bonheur qu'elle lui procurait.

_Tu n'as plus besoin de moi._

Il devrait lâcher Gabriel, tôt ou tard. Il devrait le laisser affronter le monde et cesser de l'en protéger. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps.

Il savait que son petit frère saurait se débrouiller.


End file.
